A New Prophecy
by LixxylexSnape
Summary: A New prophecy has been made, and its turning hermiones life completely upside down. How could it possibly mean her? Trauma and romance follow her round every corner. rated T for now. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Jk Owns everything,she's the genius!I just like toying with it! **

**AN- Thanks to Scabbers for helping me plot, and being my dictator, to daddykinz, For checking my spelling and such, & to Aj, for being my number 1 Fan**

**Chapter 1**

Sybil Trelawny, hiccuped to herself, as she made her way down the long narrow path in darkness. She had'nt _quite_ managed to shake her recently aquired drinking problem, over the summer. Her nerves wheren't quite what they used to be, and the events of the previous year, had shaken the old girl no end.

There was barely enough light creeping through the over grown hedge, to see the road ahead of her, and her perception had been greatly hindered, by the several brandys she had just shared with Iris Ingelpuff, so she did not see the apparant 'black hole' she was about to step into.

"Got 'er Dolohov!" The tall blonde man shouted happily to his companion, over the poor womans cried of shock.  
"Nice one Rowle, he said this would work." Replied the darker of the two men, following his fellow death eater from the shadow of the hedge. Dolohov pointed his want at the 'hole' in the floor and flicked it upwards. It rose and sealed its self, turning into a large black sack, which he heaved over his shoulder into a firemans lift. Rowle nodded at him, and the two men turned on the spot, dissapearing with a faint popping sound.

"Severus, I require your assistance" Said a cold, high voice. A tall dark clad man strode forward from the shadowns. his long black hair fell in curtains around his sallow fave, his lips pressed thin before he opened them to speak. "How can I be of service, My Lord?" He said silkily, his black eyes fixed on the man infront of him, as he made a small bow. "You know of Potter's school friends." He stated plainly, leaving no room for question. Severus Snape felt his chest tighten slightly, but he was careful to ensure he didn't show it. "Yes My Lord." He replied in an even voice.  
"Theres is a muggle born girl, what is her name?" The menacing tone evident it his cold voice.  
"How does the girl intrest you My Lord?" Snape asked, avoiding the original question. Voldemort twirled his wand in his long bony fingers, as if contemplating Snape, then said "A new prophecy has been made involving the mudblood"

"My Lord?" Snape pushed cautiosly.

"Her name Severus, I wish to know her name!" Voldemort snarled impatiently.

"Hermione Granger" He replied evenly.

"Very good Severus, that will be all." And with that, he waves his bondy hand in dissmissal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione Granger was placing the last of her school things into the top of her already full trunk, ready to take with her to the Burrow, where she'd been invited to spend the rest of her school holidays. she had just managed to squeeze the lid shut, and lock it, when one of the school owls swooped in through her open window, and was now perched ontop of her trunk, patiently holding out its leg. Surprised, she took the rolled up parchment from the birds leg, and it swooped back out of the window it had just come in. She carefully unrolled the parchment in her shaking fingers, and continued to read the familiar slanted writing.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_I will be joining Mr Potter to the Burrow this coming Friday, I would be greatly appreciative if you could spare me a few moments of your time, upon my arrival. Untill then Miss Granger, take great care of yourself._

_Yours, Most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione read through the letter twice more, to re-assure herself that she had fully understood it. she decided the sooner she discussed this with Ron, the better she would feel. She neatly finished packing her essentials, including her wand, into her rucksack, and headed downstairs to the sitting room. "Im ready to go mum!" She called through to the kitchen. Her mother came through from the hall, a few moments later, with a small draw string bad in her hands, and Hermione's father followed shortly afterwards. She took the bag from her mother, and hugged her tight for a few moments, then turned to her dad, who gave her a quick squeeze, and a peck on the cheek. "Becareful sweet pea" he said lovingly

"Remember to write and let us know you've arrived safe!!" Her mother added hastily "We love you"

"I love you too, I'll see you soon, take care of each other!" She said "Mr Weasley will be calling for my trunk later, he'll be apparating straight into the hall, so dont be alarmed!" And with that, she grabbed Crookshank's wicker basket that she'd coaxed him into earlier that morning (Much to his dislike), Grabbed a hand full of floo powder from the pouch, stepped into the fireplace and threw it to the floor. "The Burrow!" She said loudley, as the green flames tickled her ankles.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around her friend. Rons ears turned crimson, and he hugged Hermione back. she stepped away, looking him over "You've grown already, its only been a month!" She joked. Ron snorted, "Yeah Mum's, constantly moaning about having to extend my trouser legs!" He laughed "how are you anyway?"

"Oh, erm..." She started, but at that moment Mrs Weasley burst into the room "Hermione Dear! So good to see you!" She said jovially, pulling Hermione into a suffocating hug "Are you hungry dear?, dinners almost ready, and I can set you a place."

"Thanks you Mrs Weasley, that would be lovely!" Hermione replied politely.

"No trouble dear!, No trouble at all"Mrs Weasley smiled as she dissapeared into the kitchen."You where saying..." Started Ron

"Oh, its nothing urgent" She lied "I'll tell you about it after dinner. Who else is here?" she asked, changing the subject, as they headed to join the others in the kitchen.

After a large helping of Mrs Weasley's french onion soup, Hermione was feeling extremely full. She, Ron and Ginny made there way up to Ron's attick bedroom, where Ron plonked himself on his bed, whilst Ginny and Hermione sat on Harry's camp bed. "C'mon then!" Said Ron, as soon as he was comfortable. Hermione took a deep breath and told them both about Dumbledore's letter.

"I thought you said it wasn't important!" Said Ron, looking cheated.

"No Ronald" sighed Hermione "I said it wasnt urgent!"

"Hermione!" He said impatiently "Its the same thing! And I'd say a letter from Dumbledore requestion a word, and telling you to 'take great care of yourself' was pretty bloody important!" He finished. Ginny nodded in agreement. "what do you think he could want to talk to you about Hermione?" She asked.

"I havent the slightest clue" Hermione replied in ernest.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened, as if she'd just been asked to shake hands with a blast ended skrewt. "What if I've failed my OWLs?!" She said, her hands covering her mouth, she looked posatively terrified. Ron and Ginny looked at each other and fell about laughing. "well Im pleased the two of you find the prospect amusing!" She said coldly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Honestly Hermione!" Laughed Ginny, wiping the tears now rolling down her cheeks, " You can't possibly believe, as brainy as you are, that you've failed your OWLs!"

"Well I dont know!" She protested " I dont know what else Dumbledore could possibly want to speak to me for!" She finished irritably. Ron shrugged.

"Neither do I, but trust me, it wont be that. If anything, you've probably broken a new school recored or something!"

"Oh Ron!" she smiled, "Thats so sweet!" Ginny made a sick gesture, and Ron turned a deep shade of red. " Yeah well..." He started awkwardly " You're dead brainy arent you..." He trailed off, looking at the floor. The three of them chatted for a while longer about the first month of their holidays, and what each of them thought Dumbledore might want to speak to Hermione about. After they'd exhausted the subject, Ginny and Hermione retired to Ginny's room to talk about Ginny's lovelife, much to Ron's displeasure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Thursday passed without anything out of the ordinary. Occasionally Ron would come up with another completely bizzare reason, that Dumbledore might wish to speak to Hermione, but she would simply scowl at him, and remind him that he was supposed to be studying, to which he would give a non-descript grunt and wander off. Hermione supposed it was because he was afraid that she might _make_ him study.

Neither of them had really talked about the events of the past year. Hermione found even the thought of them particularly strenuous, which meant that neither of them had discussed the prophecy, or what the Daily Prophet had _roumered_ it to contain. She hadnt paid much attention to it, after all, Harry would be arriving tomorrow, and she was certain that he would tell them the truth. For now, she was content in simply immersing herself in her studies.

she read late into Thursday night, untill she eventually decided that her eyelids where too heavy, and an impatient Crookshanks jumped up at the side of her. "Sleep time Crooks" She cooed to the fluffy ginger cat as he curled up on the bed. She lay stroking him for a few moments, untill his rythmic purring sent her into a fitfull sleep.

Hermione awoke early Friday morning, feeling ill rested. She moved the now desgruntled cat off the bed, onto the floor, and he stalked off with his tail in the air, decidedly unimpressed. she got dressed and headed down for breakfast. "Harry! how are you?!" She beamed at him. He was sat at the end of the table with a large half eaten breakfast infront of him. He looked as though he might choke for a moment, apparantly struggling with the large ammount of scrambled egg he had just swallowed, he gulped some air, then replied rather horsely.

"Fine thanks Hermione! how are you?"

"im okay"She said unconvincingly.

"Hermione..." Harry said, along with Ginny who, sat next to Harry, had just looked up from her breakfast. "Ron still in bed?" She asked changing the subject

"Yeah" nodded Ginny, returning to her breakfast. Harry was stabbing a sausage rather savagely with his fork. Hermione watched him, rather appauled with his table manners, then it struck her like lightning. "Wheres Dumbledore?" She said immediatley

"He's outside with dad" replied Ginny, as harry had crammed formentioned sausage into his mouth. She left them to their breakfast and hurried into the garden.

The morning air was crisp and slightly chilly, she realised, pulling her cardigan tighter around herself. "Hermione!" Mr Weasley grinned, "I was just telling professor Dumbledore about my promotion at the ministry!" she smiled at him pleasently, while Dumbledore examined her over his half moon specticals. "Well Albus..." Mr Weasley addressed Dumbledore "I shall leave you to your buisness, see you later Hermione!"

"Yes thank you Arthur, and congradulations again on your promotion!" Dumbledore said, bowing his head slightly to Mr Weasley. "Bye Mr Weasley" Hermione waved, and he gave them both a broad grin before turning on the spot, and dissapparating to work.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore said, smiling at Hermione. "Would you care to join me in a short walk?" he gestured her to the garden gate, and she followed his lead. They walked the short distance to the orchard in silence. Hermione thought she might burts if she didnt ask him soon, but they came accross a small bench, and Dumbledore stopped."Shall we?" He said pleasently, and she sat down beside him.

"Well Miss Granger, I imagine you must be quite eager by now, to know what it is i wish to speak to you about." he said

"Yes Sir" she replied, trying to keep her voice steady

"Im afraid that what I have to tell you may alarm you slightly, so before I go on, I wish to assure you that you are in no immediate danger."

"Sir?" She said in a small voice. Her mind was now buzzing with terrifying thoughts.

"A New prophecy has been made Miss Granger" He said calmly, pulling a glass ball, no bigger than a golfball from inside his robes. he tapped the glass with his wand, and it enlarged to the size of a football, and the silver smoke inside of it turned into a pocked sized professor Snape.

"The muggle born female, will give the boy power enough, to ensure the fall of the dark lord" Snape said, before turning back into smoke rings. "Now I am aware, that no names where mentioned, however, Voldemort has assumed that the prophecy speaks of you, and I, myself, do believe that, that is the case." Hermione sat perfectly still, her mind turning itself inside out.

"Professor Dumbledore, what will happen to my parents?" She fought again to keep her voice from shaking. "Ahh, Indeed. I have placed your house under the fidelius charm, and I am your parents secret keeper." He said calmly, folding his hands over his knees.

"oh.." Was all Hermione could manage, this was all happening so fast.

"I also think.." he began "that you should have private occlumancy lessons with Professor Snape." Hermione looked as though someone had just told her, that the entire wizarding world was a dream. She was not looking forward to spending exsessive ammounts of time, with somebody as fowl tempered as Severus Snape. "Just as a precautionary measure." He added. "You think Voldemort will try and get into my mind Sir?" Now the fear working its way through Hermione's body, was becoming evident in her face. dumbledore put his hand softly on her shoulder, "Miss Granger, Voldemort has a great many people reporting to him, I highly doubt, that it has escaped his attention, that you are one of the most gifted witches to pass through the doors of Hogwarts." Hermione turned a deep shade of pink in the cheeks, and Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at her. "So I am sure.." He went on "that he will do his upmost, to keep a very close eye on you."

"But isnt it very difficult to use legillimens from so far away Professor?" She asked, she was shivvering slightly now, but she doubted it was from the cold. "Indeed it is, however, you are too trusting, where some of our students are concerned." He said simply, giving Hermione a knowing look. "You will recieve note from professor snape when it is time to start your lessons." He said, standing up, and Hermione followed suit. "Thank you kindly for your time Miss Granger, but now I must leave you. I have a great many things to do before school begins. Untill then, take care of yourself." He finished with a deep bow, turned on the spot, and dissapeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**- Thanks again to scabbers for reading , and to Aj, cause I know he will! lol

**Chapter Four.**

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny, talked long into friday night. Talk had mainly been of preophecies, Harry having told them, what the prophecy at the ministry had contained. Hermione let out a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hand.

"mental" Ron had added, looking slightly flabbergasted

Hermione decided, the sooner she let them in on the new prophecy, the better, and chose that moment to tell them. She told them everything Dumbledore had told her, erlier that day, and when she had finished, all eyes where on her, and the room was silent. Harry broke the silence.

"Dumbledore thinks it means you then?" He repeated, in a voice so low, that it was almost a whisper. Hermione nodded

"Yes, and as I've said, so does Voldemort, and its not very often that Dumbledore's wrong, is it?" All three of her friends where shaking their heads now.

"So, you're going to help Harry bring down Voldemort"-Said Ginny- "Any idea how?"

"None whatsoever actually" She said hopelessly.

"Bloody hell..." Said Ron absentmindedly, apparantly, still trying to grasp the situation.

"I cant believe he's going to make you have lessons with Snape!" Harry said, covering his face with his hands for a few seconds.

"Are they really that bad?" Ginny asked, wide eyed.

"They where horrible! , I mean, you all know Snape! He's vile at the best of times, but its a whole new ball game, when you're tresspassing on _his_ time."

Hermione shuddered. She could not think of anything she might like to do less. _'I Think Id sooner try and bathe three blast ended skrewts!'_ She thought to herself.

Hermione's head was buzzing frantically, by the time she got in bed that night. _'How could I possibly give Harry more power?' _She thought, she felt asthough Dumbledore had placed the lives of all her loved ones in her hands, and now failure was not an option. Hermione had never failed a subject, throughout her entire school career, but she had never gambled lives on her studies. A few hours after climbing into bed, she finally drifted off to sleep, only to have her dreams haunted byt prophecies and voldemort.

The next two weeks passed so fast, Hermione didn't know where they had gone. All three of them recieved their OWL reults. Ron and Harry got passing grades in almost everything, and Hermione recieved 20 'Outstanding' grades. They journeyed to Diagon Alley together, and visited The Weasleys wizard wheases, which was posatively crammed with people. Before they knew it, it was the eve of their return to Hogwarts.

Hermione had already unpacked and re-packed her trunk twice, as a precautionary measure. She had placed her Occlumancy time table (Which as Dumbledore had said, arrived with her OWL results) in the very top of her trunk, just inside 'Hogwarts: A history' She hadnt brought herself to read it yet, as her displeasure toward this addition to her studies, had not yet subsided.

The rest of the day passed in somewhat of a blur, Harry, Ron and Ginny, not having started packing their trunk untill the last minute, where now rushing around, trying to find everything. Once order had been restored, and everybodys trunks where packed, Mrs Weasley decided that everyone was due an early night, and after dinner, sent them all off to bed. Hermione and Ginny lay awake talking for a while, Ginny babbling slightly, about Dean Thomas, and Hermione simply nodding in all the right places. When Ginny had worn herself out, she wished Hermione goodnight, and Hermione had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day was the usual last minute dash, to get eveything finished, and get to the station on time. They fought there way through the large ammount of muggles, and took it in turn to run at the barrier with their trolleys. Hermione, who had followed Harry and Ron, emerged onto the platform, to be greeted by the sight of the familiar red steam engine.

They boarded the train, and waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, once out of sight, the friends turned away, and set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment.

"There's Dean!" Said Ginny, stopping at a closed compartment. "I'll see you all later."

and she opened the door and dissapeared through it. Hermione and Ron deposited their trunks in an empty compartment, with Harry, Neville and Luna, and went to the prefects compartment.

After a tedious hour of listening to what prefect should and should'nt do, and 'Your duties as a Prefect'. They returned to the compartment where they had left Harry. Luna had her head behind an upside down Quibbler, and Nevilled was clearly reaccounting the incident at the ministry, as Hermione had over heard him say

"I thought my Nan was going to kill me! but there she was, telling me she'd never been prouder of me!"

Harry gave Neville a fairly awkward smile, and the lunch trolley arrived.

The rest of the journey passed, filled with conversation about their fight with the Death Eaters, how they'd managed to smash the ministrys entire stock of time turners, and for Neville and Luna, how nobody had heard what the prophecy had said when it smashed. They had almost reached their destination, when Luna suggested that they all change into their school robes.

Hagrid greeted them at the Hogsmeade station, before he ushered all the first years to the boats, to cross the lake. " Blimey" Ron snorted , looking at a particularly tiny first year girl "They get smaller every year!!" The five friends climbed into their Thestral drawn carriage. They made their way into the Great Hall upon arrival, and seated themselves at the Gryffindor table, to await the sorting.

Once the tiny first years had all been allocated a house, Dumbledore rose and clapped his hands, filling the gold plates with food. "Let the feast begin!" He said with a broad smile, before returning to his seat.

Harry and Ron began piling their plates high, as chatter broke out at all four long house tables. They laughed and chatted jovially through desert, and when Dumbledore had announsed that it was time for bed, Hermione hurried ahead of Ron and Harry to lead the tiny first years to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" Said The Fat Lady in an uncommonly reagal voice, that told Hermione she was trying to make an impression.

" Flobberworms" Hermione said, and a couple of the first years giggled.

The Fat Lady swung forward and Hermione lead the others through the portrait hole.

"Girls dromatories upstairs and to the left, Boys, same to the right." She said loudly

"You'll find all of your things are already by your bed, I suggest you all go straight up,

as theres an early start tomorrow." She watched the last of them herd up the stairs, and made her way to the 6th year dormatoried before the rest of her housemates began to fill the common room.

She changed into her nightclothes and set out a clean uniform and robe for tomorrow, before ushering a dozing Crookshanks, off her duvet. She climbed into bed and drew her drapes with her wand, she thought to herself, as she was dozing off, that despite the weight of the world on her shoulders, and a series of private lassons , with professor Snape, to look forward to, she was glad to be back at Hogwarts. She took great comfort in the fact that, tomorrow, a brand new school year would begin, and it was then, that she closed her eyes and drifted into a long awaited, peaceful slumber.

**AN- **Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Im sorry if it seems a little slow to you, but I didnt want to dive in and take everyone oc. Plus I thought Id try giving this one some plot! lol So stay with me, I promis it will get more exciting! And the more reviews I get, the faster I write!!


End file.
